La Agudeza (o falta de) de un Estratega
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: Para ser tan inteligente, a veces era bastante idiota. [Descripciones gráficas de violencia, tortura psicológica no gráfica, ShikaSaku eventual]


**Un one-shot de este peculiar pairing que últimamente me gusta bastante.**

 **Está enfocado en la perspectiva de Shikamaru, aunque no es POV.**

 **Ojalá el sistema de etiquetas funcionara un poco más como el de AO3.**

 **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, de verdad me divertí haciéndolo.**

* * *

Shikamaru miró largos segundos a su amiga, tratando de encontrar aunque fuera un minúsculo baile de vacilación en el color turquesa.

Naturalmente, no lo encontró.

Cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No puede hacerlo nadie más? — preguntó al fin.

—No, no si se requieren resultados — le contestó con seria voz.

Inspiró profundo, la malla metálica bajo su chaleco se estaba volviendo cada vez más asfixiante.

—Ino… — la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo ver el momentáneo filo suplicante —. Es muy peligroso.

—Lo sé, Shika — se limitó a decirle, exhalando con cansancio.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, el frío viento hizo oscilar el rubio cabello de su amiga, como si fuera una onda continua de color casi blanco.

—Ten cuidado — clavó las pupilas en las suyas, intenso, _preocupado._

—Siempre tengo cuidado — le sonrió, pero la insólita ausencia de seguridad en su mirada le enfrió la sangre al hombre.

Le dio una palmada en la rodilla antes de levantarse.

Su barniz de uñas era color violeta.

Desapareció, dejando al shinobi sentado bajo las enormes sombras del bosque Nara, y el murmullo que éstas le regresaron fue más callado de lo usual.

Era un mal presagio.

* * *

En el tercer día que ningún reporte llegó, se presentó ante el Hokage.

Demandar hubiera sido una descripción más acertada que pedir, apenas conteniendo la tensión de su voz al solicitar el permiso de búsqueda.

Solo eran ellos dos en el despacho, y Kakashi tendría que haber estado ciego para no notar el extraño, determinado fuego que brillaba en los iris cafés.

En definitiva una vista inusual en cualquier hombre de la familia Nara.

Su entrenada intuición le murmuró que su consejero no encontraría nada bueno de su misión.

—Necesitas un equipo — le dijo desde su pesada silla, detrás de las precarias pilas de papeles.

—Puedo hacer-

—No, no puedes — lo interrumpió tajante en la misma medida que amable.

Algo que sólo Kakashi podía llevar a cabo.

El usuario de sombras apretó los labios, sintiendo una indetenible ola de imprudencia escalar por su esófago.

Se la tragó con saliva.

—Sakura y Naruto — respondió al fin, respirando con agitación.

El veterano reaccionó enarcando las cejas, evaluando la química del extraño equipo.

Dos shinobis que NO conocían la moderación, uno que la exudaba por los poros.

Podría funcionar.

— ¿Por qué ellos? — tenía que corroborar.

Un ínfimo rastro de instinto paternal se lo demandaba.

—Sakura es médica, no sé en qué estado… — dejó flotar la frase —. Naruto puede rastrearla con su modo Sennin.

El Rokudaime le contestó con un "hmmm" demasiado largo.

Algunos minutos después, los dos miembros del equipo siete llegaron al despacho.

Naruto estaba vestido como si hubiera olido la misión, Shikamaru y Kakashi podrían apostar que su bolsa táctica estaba recién abastecida.

Sakura parecía haber salido aprisa del hospital, su bata blanca impecable sobre sus hombros, contrastando con las moradas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El Nara dedujo que su insomnio poco tenía que ver con turnos de hospital, y el nerviosismo de Naruto era la última confirmación.

' _Bien, ya se lo imaginan'_ pensó con frialdad.

—Naruto, Sakura-chan, están suspendidos de sus labores dentro de la aldea para asistir a Shikamaru en una misión de rango A, probablemente S. Lo que diga a continuación es clasificado — los orbes acero fijos en sus dos alumnos.

—Hai — contestaron.

Después de haber repasado los detalles, la ubicación estimada, las escasas características de la misión original de Ino, se reunieron ocho minutos después en las puertas de Konoha.

Cubrieron los metros, sumidos en un pesado silencio inusitado (considerando que Naruto los acompañaba), presionando fuerte las suelas contra los troncos para avanzar.

Después de trece horas corriendo, se detuvieron para planear una estrategia y nutrirse con raciones militares.

—Era una asignación de clasificación ultra confidencial, sólo el Rokudaime, el consejo de Ancianos e Ibiki deben conocer los detalles exactos — el Nara le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, tratando de no pensar en la falta de aire que le provocaría cuando reanudaran su carrera.

—Si fue ella personalmente, era forzoso conseguir esa información — completó la médica, sorbiendo el popote de la insípida papilla nutricional.

—No puedo creer que Kakashi la haya dejado ir ' _ttebayo_ — el Jinchūriki estaba cruzado de brazos.

' _No puedo creer que yo la dejé ir'_ pensó el estratega con amargura.

* * *

Era de noche cuando volvieron a detenerse, varios kilómetros los separaban de Konoha, la Luna iluminaba mortecinamente el paisaje.

Todos trataron de ignorar lo cerca que estaban de Otogakure.

—Esta es la última ubicación registrada — la brasa del tabaco iluminó su rostro y el mapa con un naranja extrañamente intenso.

— ¿Orochimaru está involucrado? — la Haruno pronunció el nombre como una blasfemia.

—No lo sé — contestó con hosquedad, mordiendo ausentemente el filtro del cigarro.

—Chicos — advirtió Naruto.

Seis ninjas se acercaron a la tercia, los ojos chispeaban con intención asesina; muy análoga al filo de sus armas.

— _Mendokusai._

* * *

Shikamaru escupió a un lado, su saliva se volvía demasiado viscosa con la sangre. Se manchó la barbilla al hacerlo.

Su lengua tocó el enorme corte dentro de su mejilla, ahí donde una patada le reventó la piel contra sus propios dientes.

Para su alivio, ningún diente se aflojó.

Esperó mientras Sakura terminaba de suturarle un corte en el antebrazo, observó con atención el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba a ella por la ceja partida, yendo camino abajo por la mejilla hasta gotear desde la línea de su mandíbula.

Siseó cuando jaló el hilo para cortarlo.

La kunoichi se incorporó, mirándolo a los ojos. El Nara notó que el color esmeralda centelleaba _demasiado_ cuando estaba fijo en la sangre.

' _Debe ser algo de los médicos'_ pensó.

Con un gesto ausente le hizo un ademán, indicándole el corte del que parecía ignorante.

Hubo una palpitación que chocó con su propio tenketsu, seguido de un extraño sonido similar a carne entrando en contacto con una superficie caliente; la herida desapareció bajo un hilo de vapor.

' _Oh'_ Shikamaru enarcó las cejas.

Naruto se bajó del árbol, sus pupilas cuadradas se redondearon de nuevo, el color dorado diluyéndose hasta ser zafiro. Los miró con ceño fruncido.

Emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

— _¡Shannaro!_

Naruto agarró una piedra que se acercaba vertiginosamente a su rostro. Sintió la mirada del estratega a su costado, volteó para encontrarse con su perpleja (y algo floja) mirada.

— Aprendes cuando la tienes de compañera — se encogió de hombros.

Entraron a través de los escombros, sorteando los irregulares fragmentos de piedra.

Shikamaru escuchó al Uzumaki murmurar algo acerca de no hacer enojar a Sakura.

* * *

—No está aquí — informó el Nara, su expresión impasible, los párpados entrecerrados.

Su vista no estaba fija en nada, su palma derecha recargada contra el muro. Escuchar los suaves murmullos de la oscuridad requería cierta quietud, cierta concentración.

—No lo entiendo, la _siento_ aquí— el Jinchūriki se veía confundido, se rascó el cabello, tratando de determinar qué sucedía.

Llevaban dos horas y media peinando la red de túneles.

Ambos sintieron una palpitación amenazante aproximarse, entonces escucharon:

—…uentre voy a voltearlos de adentro hacia afuera — la médica se acercó, pequeñas fisuras aparecieron bajo cada una de sus pisadas. Levantó un brazo.

Los dos hombres fijaron la vista en el apretado puño.

Platinadas hebras cayeron desde sus dedos, resaltando contra el negro guante de cuero.

* * *

— ¿Cómo lograron replicar el chakra? — Naruto preguntó, el ceño marcado en la piel de la frente.

Shikamaru no contestó, sus pupilas viajaban a velocidad sobre un pergamino encontrado en los túneles.

—Su cabello estaba en un artefacto extraño, emitía ondas — Sakura cerró los puños.

El Uzumaki tensó el cuerpo instintivamente al notarlo.

—Latía como _su chakra_ — resopló con fuerza por la nariz.

El estratega estaba tan ensimismado que una sección de ceniza cayó desde su tabaco, ensuciando el pergamino.

—Tch — se quejó, limpiándolo con los dedos. Su lengua tocó con aire ausente la cortada en su boca.

La abrió de nuevo.

—Hueles a sangre — informó la pelirosa.

No es que Sakura poseyera un olfato como el de Kakashi, pero era un aroma fácilmente reconocible para sus receptores.

—No es nada — tragó saliva; sabía a metal —. ¿Y tus clones? — levantó la vista hacia el rubio.

La mirada de Naruto se desenfocó apenas dos milésimas, el chakra se reintegró en su cuerpo.

—Nada — informó, un minúsculo puchero frustrado en sus labios.

—Nos adentraremos más en Oto — informó el consejero.

El Uzumaki se ajustó la banda, la Haruno le asintió.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no escogiste a Chōji? — el Uzumaki lo veía de reojo, se quejó cuando Sakura le desencajó una kusarigama de la espalda.

Sólo invocó la Palma Mística para detener la hemorragia, el chakra del Kyūbi latió bajo su piel, tejiendo el músculo y la dermis con velocidad.

—No hubiera sido sensato — contestó, sus labios haciendo un juego semejante al que realizaba teniendo un cigarrillo entre ellos.

Hacía cuatro horas que se terminó su tabaco.

—Es tu compañero — apuntó Sakura, acuclillándose junto al consejero.

Un sonido trastabilló en su garganta; la médica le limpió una herida en el muslo, las manos clínicamente precisas al retirar las esquirlas de metal.

La punzante sensación fue reemplazada por un curioso hormigueo en el momento en que el chakra verde entró en contacto con la abierta epidermis.

Resultó extrañamente agradable.

—Exacto — contestó, levantando la vista al cielo.

Era un día bonito, a decir verdad. Si se encontrara en Konoha, estaría mirando las nubes encima de la cabeza del Rokudaime, o la del Nidaime.

— ¿Ino habló contigo antes de irse? — los iris esmeralda lo miraron desde arriba.

Tragó saliva.

* * *

Sakura no le habló por cinco horas.

El Nara estaba acuclillado a orillas del risco, escrutando el paisaje. Sus ojos viajaron entonces a la rosada cicatriz que asomaba por la abertura de la tela, en sus cuádriceps izquierdos

No cambiaría su pantalón por una rasgadura tan pequeña, sólo le quedaba un cambio en el pergamino de sellado.

—Ahí — Naruto indicó con el índice, saltando al vacío.

Los dos se dejaron caer al mismo tiempo, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ambos hombres miraron a la kunoichi tomar la delantera, sus pupilas se clavaron en el blanco símbolo de su espalda.

A Naruto no le costaría trabajo alcanzar su ritmo, a Shikamaru por otro lado…

—Está molesta contigo — le informó, el azul iris derecho viéndolo por el rabillo.

— _Yo_ estoy molesto conmigo — su voz resignada.

El Uzumaki le dedicó una apologética sonrisa.

—Hablaré con ella — se adelantó, dejando al Nara varios pasos detrás.

' _Qué molestia'_

* * *

—Incluso para ustedes, sería suicida entrar de frente — el estratega tenía la mano extendida, sólo sus yemas tocaban el suelo, en contacto con su propia sombra.

—No hay misión imposible para el _Dainanahan_ — Naruto dejó caer muy fuerte la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su compañera.

Una rosa ceja tembló, se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

El moretón le rodearía todo el bíceps una vez que apareciera.

—Son demasiados — el Nara se incorporó, frotándose los ojos.

Su abstinencia se estaba reflejando en un sordo dolor de cabeza.

—Mi especialidad — el Jinchūriki sonrió, levantando los brazos para invocar su _Kage Bunshin._

—Vamos, Naruto — Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

El Nara observó de nuevo ese brillo extraño en los iris esmeralda antes de echarse a correr.

' _No, no es cosa de médicos… Debe ser entonces de Tsunade, o de la violencia… Lo cual es lo mismo'_

Los vio reventar un muro de piedra con tanta fuerza que algunas rocas cayeron a sus pies. Bramidos y gritos hicieron eco a lo lejos.

Se recriminó por haber sido tan impulsivo a la hora de escoger a sus compañeros; se les olvidaba constantemente que no todos eran unas máquinas de destrucción que se reparaban solas como ellos.

Volvió a mirar la cicatriz de su muslo, preguntándose cuántas más se agregarían durante esa misión antes de seguirlos.

* * *

—Qué-da…te quieto… Naruto — Sakura forcejeó contra el Jinchūriki, tratando de mantenerle las manos lejos del quemado rostro —. Si no te lo q-uito, vas a per… Carajo. Vas a perder el ojo.

Un terrible grito emergió del rubio, sus brazos revoloteaban, intentando librarse del agarre para rascarse el insoportable escozor en la mejilla y alrededor del orbital.

Las audibles muestras de dolor y el siseante sonido del ácido le revolvieron el estómago al Nara, frunció el ceño.

La médica volteó a verlo.

— ¡No te quedes ahí-! — un puñetazo la interrumpió, gruñó en respuesta, escupiendo un… ¿diente? Juró ver un destello blanco entre la masa de sangre —. ¡Usa tu maldito _Kagemane!_

Lo recorrió un escalofrío; era temor… y algo más que no estaba seg-…

— ¡Shikamaru! — última advertencia.

Invocó su chakra, ligando su sombra a la del Jinchūriki. El contacto inicial lo tomó desprevenido, no se había preparado para la enorme resistencia que la energía de Naruto ofreció.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien, resopló por la nariz.

El resplandor jade brilló sobre el rostro del shinobi, la mano se movió con agilidad al retirar el ácido.

Notó contra sus sombras que el Uzumaki se estaba relajando, exhaló de alivio; a ese ritmo su chakra se vería drenado en pocos minutos. Recordó de inmediato la hormigueante analgesia que acompañaba el ninjutsu de la médica.

En cuanto se quedó quieto y comenzó a cooperar, el estratega se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no parecía a punto de arrancarle los brazos a su compañero.

Que sus músculos dejaran de marcarse bajo la piel era buen indicador de ello.

—Eso, tranquilo — su voz fue de pronto suave, traicioneramente suave.

El Nara sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago al escucharla.

—Duele — se quejó Naruto, resollando por la nariz, sus dedos se desenterraron del roto concreto.

—Idiota, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que necesitas mantenerte calmado para que Kurama te cure? — lo recriminó, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Pero Sakura-ch- — un manotazo lo hizo encorvarse hacia adelante, su frente casi toca el suelo entre sus piernas.

Shikamaru observó a tres – ahora cuatro pasos de distancia.

—Eso fue por mi premolar.

Ah, sí fue un diente.

—Y tú... — la pelirosa se dirigió ahora a él, apuntándolo con un amenazante índice.

El estratega no tenía _ninguna_ intención de comprobar todo el daño que ese solitario dedo podía causar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso — entrecerró los ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese centelleo extraño.

' _Definitivamente violencia'_ corroboró.

Notó entonces que la piel de Naruto emitía un intenso vapor, la arrugada y maltratada piel desapareciendo bajo otra nueva, recuperando su textura, su color.

Incluso las marcas del zorro estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Las células debían tener una memoria muy precisa, dedujo el Nara.

— ¿Cómo va tu diente? — el rubio le preguntó a la médica.

Hizo una mueca, la quijada en protusión; Shikamaru se imaginó que estaba tanteando el hueco con la lengua.

Se dio cuenta que su propia lengua estaba recorriendo la casi cerrada herida dentro de su boca.

—Va a tardar cinco días, gra-ci-as Naruto — gruñó.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, riéndose nerviosamente.

' _Este equipo no es normal'_

Sin lugar a dudas _no_ era normal ver a alguien recuperarse del ácido de esa manera, ni a alguien _creciendo otro maldito di-… premolar, era premolar._

La absurda cantidad de cadáveres a su alrededor hizo eco a su comprobación.

Shikamaru entendió por qué Sasuke no insistió en quedarse.

* * *

Se incorporó como si lo hubieran latigueado, un rumor sordo en las sombras había vibrado diferente.

Reconocería a Ino en cualquier lugar; su oscuridad olía a frescas glicinas.

Aunque esta vez, había un dejo dulzón a podredumbre.

Echó a correr, sus dos compañeros pisándole los talones.

La encontraron sentada en una silla, negras correas de cuero la sujetaban de las muñecas, de los tobillos.

Antes que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, la médica ya se encontraba acuclillada junto a la mentalista. Shikamaru siguió un segundo después.

Con manos diestras cortó las restricciones, tratando de tragarse el pánico que subía por su esófago.

Un goteo viscoso emanaba de la fina nariz, sin apreciarse ningún hematoma, ninguna fractura que pudiera originarlo.

Con un análisis veloz se dio cuenta de la ausencia de heridas externas.

El Nara entonces cayó en cuenta.

—Maldición — masculló.

—Juro que voy a encontrarlos — murmuró Naruto.

La densa masa de cabello de Ino estaba ausente, dejando en su lugar un cuero cabelludo descuidadamente rasurado, minúsculos cortes aquí y allá.

Tuvo que tragarse la bilis; las uñas pintadas de violeta tampoco estaban.

* * *

Corrieron durante veintiún horas, Sakura se rehúso tajantemente a delegarle el traslado a cualquiera de los hombres.

Shikamaru pensó que era lo mejor, el suave murmullo del chakra curativo vibraba continuamente, emanando como una delgada película de la espalda y palmas de la kunoichi; áreas donde estaba en contacto con la Yamanaka.

Eso básicamente los volvía un objetivo ambulante, algo nada prudente considerando la situación.

Aunque ellos contaban con un Naruto y con una aprendiz de Tsunade.

Pero ellos rara vez tomaban en cuenta que tenían un Shikamaru.

Decidió concentrar las pupilas en leer el pergamino.

Fue tan infructuoso como las primeras seis. Si quisiera deducir el código necesitaría tiempo y quietud.

Dos lujos que en esos momentos no poseían.

—Oi, ¿qué crees que haya pasado? — el Uzumaki ya estaba a su lado, murmurando.

—No estoy seguro — su ceño se profundizó —. Tortura psicológica, pero no sé hasta qué grado.

El Jinchūriki se mantuvo callado casi veinte minutos.

Para su sorpresa, el silencio no era agradable para el estratega si venía del rubio shinobi.

—Naruto — el tono de la médica apremiante.

Sin más indicación que esa el hombre invocó un clon, tomando a la mentalista del agarre de Sakura para relevarla. Inmediatamente después el original se acercó a la pelirosa, cerrando los dedos sobre la enguantada mano.

El rumor de chakra se volvió más intenso al transferirle, sus palmas se encendieron en un fulgor que danzaba en gradientes de azul y rojo, mezclándose hasta casi transformarse en morado algunos segundos.

Ni siquiera aminoraron su avance.

Se preguntó si su equipo se movía con esa coordinación.

El pensamiento dolió más de lo que anticipó.

* * *

— ¡Naruto! — gritó el estratega, esquivando por milímetros un kunai.

Concentrar chakra para fijar a diez enemigos con su sombra no era _nada_ fácil si el acero zumbaba tan cerca de sus puntos vitales

' _Aunque Sakura podría…'_ se vio interrumpido

— ¡Ya lo sé _'ttebayo!_ — le respondió, pateando a un enemigo para quitárselo de encima.

Tomó a uno de sus clones por la manga, rotando sobre sí mismo para arrojarlo donde estaba el Nara.

Un sonido de huesos rotos le indicó que el ataque fue exitoso, no se molestó en corroborar.

Tampoco se alarmó al escuchar el atronador reventar de un sello explosivo a sus espaldas. No había tiempo para preocuparse por lo que pudo haber sido.

— ¡Sa-!

Ni siquiera pudo completar la palabra; la tierra vibró bajo sus pies, agrietándose para tragarse a todos los enemigos sujetos por su _Kageshibari._

El último grito sorprendido se ahogó al mismo tiempo que una piedra le golpeó un costado; pudo visualizar la paleta de colores que le adornarían las costillas.

' _Qué fastidio'_ resopló con fuerza.

Dolió.

* * *

Shikamaru no supo qué hacer con la información nueva que tenía de sus compañeros provisionales.

Uno: Sakura se sentía muchísimo más enfurecida de lo que se sentía preocupaba al resultar herida.

De una manera muy evidente, además.

Dos: Naruto se ponía _mucho_ más nervioso por la ira de su amiga que por el hecho de que tuviera la tráquea colapsada, o que pareciera estarse ahogando con su propia sangre.

La médica sudaba _irritación_ por los poros, su ceño marcado en la piel más a causa de estar molesta que realmente concentrada. Si pudiera hablar, el Nara podía imaginarse la serie de vulgaridades que estaría diciendo; en su estado actual, se expresaba en un gorgoteo grotesco en el fondo de su dañada garganta.

—Oi, Sakura-chan, la próxima vez pídem-

— _Ghh-o_ — sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, desechando la propuesta incompleta del shinobi. La otra fluctuando energía sobre la piel de su cuello.

El estratega asumió que ese sonido fue un contundente "No".

— ¿Podrás seguir? — enarcó una ceja, sus pupilas fijas en la sangre que teñía los labios.

Naruto sonrió, mirándolo con… ¿Burla?

Sakura le respondió con un resoplido cargado de ironía; esta vez la vibración no fue tan desagradable.

* * *

—Shikamaru — vino desde atrás.

Cambio de guardia, seguramente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había contemplado la Luna?

Un rincón de su mente lo hizo notar que la voz era más rasposa de lo normal; un efecto mínimo considerando la fractura severa del cartílago hacía unas horas.

Su torso se inclinó hacia adelante para incorporarse; una mano lo detuvo.

Se sintió cálida, _pesada_ , contra su hombro. La constante pulsación era más apagada de lo normal.

Verter esa cantidad de chakra en otra persona debía ser demandante.

Tomó asiento a su lado, el Nara no dejó de mirar el cielo.

No estuvo seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron así. Una suave brisa les movió la ropa, el cabello.

Sangre, sudor, adrenalina, flores, antiséptico.

Siguió contemplando el azul tono de la noche, adornado por blancos rayos lunares.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó después de un rato.

—Físicamente, mejor.

Bajo la sombra de su mano izquierda, notó que solo 2 milímetros separaban sus meñiques.

Su corazón golpeó duro sus costillas dos veces.

' _Estúpida abstinencia'_

—Lo siento — la voz del Nara tembló sin su permiso.

' _Mendokusai'_

Pasaron varios (demasiados) segundos… unos que aprovechó muy bien para distraerse de su cercanía llamándose estúpido repetidas veces en su mente.

Una textura de áspera piel hizo fricción con la parte superior de su meñique. No entendió por qué encontró reconfortante el sentir la callosidad de su dedo.

—Va a lograrlo — la médica susurró.

El tono fue incluso más suave que su recuerdo donde tranquilizó a Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé.

De pronto, la expectativa de quedarse ahí le pareció justificación suficiente para las moradas ojeras que pintarían sus párpados si negligiera su turno de descansar.

El pensamiento lo atrapó desprevenido.

' _Eres un idiota'_ juróescuchar a Ino.

' _Estoy consciente'_ le contestó.

* * *

Los iris cafés siguieron los vertiginosos borrones de amarillo, naranja, rosa, rojo, negro. Agudos impactos de metal quebraban el silencio.

Una emboscada era lo que menos necesitaban a tan pocos kilómetros de Konoha.

¿Por qué carajos el Hokage no envió ANBU para escoltar su regreso?

Cuatro segundos le bastaron para saberlo; los dos jóvenes que peleaban frente a él habían detenido a una diosa.

Kakashi debía tener una confianza estúpida en ellos.

No gastó energía en molestarse por no ser contemplado en la ecuación.

Probablemente el Rokudaime contaba también con que protegerían a su consejero…

' _Sí, claro'_

¿Qué pasaría si acusara a Sakura con Tsunade de desobedecer su segunda regla?

' _Huesos rotos,_ _ **muchos**_ _huesos rotos'_ algo que no necesitaba, en absoluto.

Descartó la idea.

La variación en las sombras le advirtió del enemigo detrás.

Era un asesino bueno, _muy_ bueno; estaba a sólo dos pasos de Ino. Tendría que haberlo detectado antes.

' _Maldita sea'_

Manipuló la oscuridad bajo los pies del ninja, las oscuras manos aprisionándole las piernas, el torso, cerrándose en la garganta para asfixiarlo.

Frunció el ceño en la misma medida que su _Kage–Kubishibari_ comprimía la tráquea.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido, un gorgoteo desagradable. El cuerpo cayó desplomado.

* * *

—Es un jutsu de seguridad — murmuró Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué? — los iris esmeraldas lo fijaron con esfuerzo.

A Shikamaru le dio la impresión que Sakura iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Lo de Ino, estoy seguro que ella se lo indujo — también estaba convencido que sus ojeras eran igual de oscuras.

Naruto en cambio era la viva imagen de la vitalidad.

' _Chakra de Bijūs'_ asumió, no sin un dejo de envidia.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta…? — se interrumpió sola.

La médica cayó en cuenta que Shikamaru estaba igual de exangüe.

Lo entendió; podía equiparar la misión a los turnos diabólicos que su Shishou le impuso para tratar de intimidarla, sin mencionar los sparrings que le seguían saliendo del hospital.

La adrenalina era mejor que la cafeína en esos desesperados casos, algo que aprendió a la fuerza…

Naturalmente, a la fuerza tipo Tsunade Senju.

El Nara enarcó las cejas, viendo con perezosa curiosidad el ensimismamiento de su compañera provisional.

Naruto los observó a unos pasos, cargando el peso de Ino sobre su espalda. Sus parpados se entrecerraron con sospecha.

* * *

Desplomarse en una dura cama de hospital nunca figuraba entre su lista de placeres hasta que le sucedía de nuevo.

El Nara tendría que comprarle ramen a Naruto en agradecimiento; él entregaría el reporte a Kakashi.

Los párpados le pesaban como plomo, su mente callada gracias al agotamiento, la almohada muy cómoda…

— ¡Sakura! — escuchó en el pasillo, lejos.

Aun así, su piel se erizó; la potente voz de la Godaime provocaba una reacción muy particular al entrar a sus tímpanos.

Se compadeció por la médica.

—Tch.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Despertó ante la insistente sacudida sobre su hombro.

—Oi, Shikamaru — la voz de Naruto llegó como a través de una gruesa pared.

' _No ahora'_ sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse; sus pupilas ni siquiera habían registrado imágenes.

— ¡Oi! — el movimiento fue más imperioso.

Se quejó profundo en la garganta.

Esta vez hubo una descarga de chakra que corrió por todo su tenketsu.

Reaccionó por instinto, sus sombras preparándose para atacar al incorporarse con brusquedad.

—Lo siento — se disculpó el Jinchūriki —. Sakura-chan me pidió que viniera por ti. Fue _muy_ insistente.

Comprendió entonces la perseverancia del Uzumaki en forzar su vigilia.

La adrenalina en su sangre ya lo tenía bien despierto, se movió con agilidad a pesar de lo adolorido que se sentía.

En la habitación sólo estaban él, Tsunade, Sakura e Ibiki, además de Ino, claro.

La mano del jefe de Interrogación y Tortura brillaba a centímetros de la frente de su subordinada.

Se dio cuenta que la cicatriz que cruzaba por el labio del hombre se movía, un reflejo de su concentración probablemente.

—Activó su ilusión de defensa — Ibiki informó con grave voz —. Eso puede significar dos cosas; completó su misión y protegió los datos, o la capturaron antes y trataron de sacarle información a ella.

Algo en el indiferente tono hizo que Shikamaru frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Puede revertirse? — a pesar de su exhausto aspecto, la voz de la Haruno fue clínica, firme.

El Nara se imaginó que habría utilizado una de esas píldoras estimulantes de las que le habló alguna vez.

—Sí, ella misma me dio la combinación para deshacerlo — prosiguió a realizar sellos con las manos.

… _O-Ushi, Nezumi, Uma, Inu, Uma, Tori._

Al último signo, Shikamaru notó con claridad la punzada en su esternón; a Ino le encantaban los colibrís.

—Ni siquiera el jutsu de auto-protección de Inoichi estaba tan blindado — reconoció el jefe de I&T.

Le perdonó la indiferencia después de eso.

Una gruesa gota de sangre resbaló de la fosa derecha de la Yamanaka.

—Sakura — indicó Tsunade, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Las palmas de la kunoichi ya brillaban encima del cuerpo de su amiga.

—La actividad en los ganglios basales se está normalizando, sus tenketsu de alimentación en el área de Broca y Wernicke también — frunció el ceño, los párpados entrecerrándose, hubo una fluctuación en el brillo de su Palma Mística.

—Concéntrate — el tono de la Godaime fue más amenaza.

La médica inspiró profundo, su ninjutsu recuperó la intensidad.

' _Y yo que creí que Gai era difícil'_ el Nara se rascó la nuca, enterró una mano en el bolsillo.

—El flujo de sangre y de energía vuelven a ser normales en la amígdala y el hipocam- — se interrumpió, bajando las manos.

Por su posición, Shikamaru e Ibiki notaron que los ojos de la médica se abrían con sorpresa. ¿O alarma?

Estaba muy cansado para hacer esas diferenciaciones.

Agradeció a su cuerpo cuando se movió por sí mismo, acercándose a su mejor amiga y a la pelirosa.

—Tsunade-sama, está despertando — informó, su voz un tanto más tensa que antes.

El líder de Interrogación y Tortura, la Senju, se quedaron en sus lugares.

—Ino, ¿reconoces mi voz? Estás en Konoha — la médica guio la consciencia de la mentalista —. Estás a salvo, Shikamaru, Naruto y yo te trajimos de vuelta.

Los iris esmeraldas lo fijaron, pequeños derrames en las escleróticas confirieron una extraña intensidad a su mirada. El Nara reprimió el escalofrío, entendió el mensaje.

—Ino — habló, el sonido salió más ronco de lo que estimó —. Soy yo, Shika. ¿Me escuchas?

La expresión de la líder de Análisis se frunció de la manera que sólo podía lograrse con dolor intenso.

—Debe tener migraña — le murmuró Sakura al mirarlo rápido.

Estaba seguro que había escondido su conmiseración. Se convenció que era el cansancio.

Los níveos párpados se apretaron dos segundos antes de abrirse con cautela, el color turquesa apareciendo bajo las pestañas.

El cerebro del Nara ni siquiera arrojaba el comando de sonrisa cuando el grito le sacudió los huesos.

' _¿Qué…?'_

Todo se volvió rojo del lado izquierdo.

* * *

Sus yemas palparon con aire ausente la recién formada cicatriz, se sentía muy sensible al tacto.

—No hagas eso, a menos que quieras una marca visible — la médica no separó sus pupilas del reporte que llenaba sobre un portapapeles.

El estratega resopló con cansado humor al pensar en las cicatrices de su padre.

La Haruno sólo le dedicó un vistazo.

— ¿Tienes alguna suposición? — continuó escribiendo.

—Utilizaron mi aspecto como catalizador de la tortura — su voz fue inusualmente firme.

—Sí, también pienso eso — la pluma se detuvo.

Los iris cafés se encontraron con los esmeraldas.

—Va a tomar tiempo — la médica le informó, pero al estratega le pareció ver que el color se suavizaba al decírselo.

' _Es la fatiga mental'_ se convenció.

Tragó saliva.

—Lo sé — se limitó a contestarle.

Los párpados de la pelirosa se entrecerraron, como si lo evaluara.

Fueron muchos segundos.

Sakura exhaló, un sonido cargado de cansancio, de resignación. Su vista perdida en un punto al lado de la coleta negra.

—Voy a ayudarla, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber sido tan… — el Jōnin trabó la mandíbula.

La kunoichi ladeó la cabeza, moviendo el rosa cabello con ello; el hombre notó que aún tenía rastros de sangre manchándole el cuello y el ángulo de la mandíbula.

Debían verse fatales.

—Imbécil, Shikamaru — completó, con ese tono de traicionera tersura.

El estratega se llevó una mano a la frente, restregándose la tensa piel, gesto que se reflejaba en el apretado cuero cabelludo.

Todo su cuerpo decidió entonces que era el momento perfecto para recordarle lo adolorido y agotado que estaba en realidad.

Sakura se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Se te ve bien — dijo antes de abandonar el consultorio.

Agradeció mentalmente que ya no estuviera ahí para escuchar el trastabillo de sus cuerdas vocales.

* * *

En el tercer mes, Ino lo dejó tocarla.

Fue apenas un roce de sus dedos sobre la palma que le ofreció. Shikamaru identificó de inmediato el ejercicio de construcción de confianza, uno que recomendaba el programa de contención psicológica del Hospital de Konoha.

Un avance impresionante en tan poco tiempo, reconoció; ocho meses era el tiempo promedio para llegar a eso. Algunos jamás rebasaban ese punto.

Bajo reservado pronóstico, Sakura y Shizune autorizaron su salida del ala psiquiátrica para instalarla en la Jōnin Taikijō; estaban sentados en una banca del patio interior.

Se dio cuenta que los iris sin pupilas se fijaban continuamente en la cicatriz de su rostro; una línea diagonal que bajaba desde la mitad de su frente hasta el pómulo, apenas pasando el límite del orbital izquierdo.

La suerte quiso que unos milímetros lo salvaran de perder un ojo.

La Yamanaka nunca se disculpó. No necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¿Así está bien? — el estratega moderó su voz, desnudándola de cualquier rastro de tensión o variación.

La kunoichi le asintió.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos así, sólo la oscilación de sus respiraciones alterando mínimamente el contacto.

Hubo una pesada exhalación, el aliento de la mujer tenía un rastro metálico en él; aún no le retiraban la medicación.

Una precaución necesaria, por muchos mecanismos que tuviera la líder de Análisis en I&T, ni Tsunade ni Ibiki se distinguían por tomar riesgos fácilmente evadidos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para que sus pupilas no se desviaran del turquesa al corto, platinado cabello que ya crecía en su cráneo.

Le dio la impresión de que era mucho más largo de lo que se podría esperar de una persona en ese lapso de tiempo.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que el cabello de Ino reflejaría inevitablemente su personalidad impaciente y aguerrida.

Una triste sonrisa estiró sus labios.

* * *

El puñetazo de Chōji dolió.

No lo veía desde hace 112 días.

Eso porque el Akimichi se rehusó a aceptar reunirse con él las cuatro veces que intentó explicarle.

Cualquiera comprendía que Shikamaru rara vez intentaba más allá de la primera.

Fue una irónica casualidad que el impacto hiciera a sus dientes abrir de nuevo el mismo lugar de su herida vieja.

Escupió la densa combinación de saliva y sangre a un lado, un viscoso hilillo le colgó del mentón.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano, incorporándose con un codo. La imponente figura de su compañero cubrió el sol del atardecer.

Acababa de abandonar las barracas, no tenía ni tres minutos de haberse despedido de su amiga.

—Lo entiendo — le dijo por fin, la grave voz retumbó en el amplio pecho de Chōji.

' _Lo entiendes, pero no me has perdonado'_ percibió el Nara.

No lo culpó.

El que le ofreciera la mano para incorporarse anuló su pensamiento previo.

—Gracias.

* * *

—Hueles a sangre, otra vez.

Shikamaru le dio una calada al tabaco, aspirando para combinar el fresco viento con el humo dentro de sus pulmones.

—Puedo… — acercó la mano.

El Nara la detuvo por reflejo, dándose cuenta muy tarde. Ese peligroso refulgir apareció en el color esmeralda, pero se extinguió con dos respiraciones.

Ayudó que la soltó pronto. Una serie de piquetes en la espalda le indicó que se encontraba a punto de transpirar.

—En una semana se le retirarán las drogas — comentó con voz baja, ausente.

El hombre inclinó el cuerpo, sus antebrazos recargados sobre el barandal de metal. Un minúsculo juego en sus labios se reflejó en el cigarro.

Decidió poner atención al murmullo de las sombras, había aprendido a identificar a Sakura muy rápido; el chakra que palpitaba en su tenketsu retumbaba como una lejana percusión de guerra cuando no lo ocultaba. También sabía que su control era tal que podría volverse invisible en un instante, por mucha energía que almacenara en el sello de su frente.

A diferencia de Ino, su "aroma" era más similar a la esterilidad de un hospital que al sutil aroma a lilias que despedía su cabello.

Si colocara el dorso de la mano contra su Byakugō, ¿sentiría la pulsación?

— ¿Sabes que hay un límite de lo que puedo curar si te provocas un enfisema?

El Nara resopló y sonrió; la tirantez hizo brotar nueva hemoglobina de su reciente corte.

Una untuosa calidez resbaló desde su comisura izquierda.

— _Mendok-_ — el sonido se extinguió en sus cuerdas vocales; advirtió la manera en la que los iris verdes seguían todo el recorrido que hizo el rojo hierro.

La imagen de su expresión (¿o era lo intenso del viridián?) le provocó una inusual turbación.

Esta vez, una gota de sudor se formó entre sus omóplatos.

No hacía calor.

La mirada de Sakura entonces ascendió para verlo a los ojos.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, deteniéndose un segundo para indicarle su intención, cautela generada después de la primera reacción del estratega.

Limpió la gota con la falange medial posterior del índice. Su contacto clínico, preciso.

No contó los minutos que no se movieron después de eso, pero sí advirtió una pequeña agitación en la respiración de la médica; sólo un poco menor que la suya.

—Por cierto — dijo, y Shikamaru juró que había un ínfimo rastro de tensión en su voz —. Ten.

Depositó en su palma un botecito de cristal.

Era barniz de uñas, un tono azul muy similar a los iris de Ino.

—Normalmente yo lo hago cuando voy a visitarla — sonrió discretamente con cariño —. Te ayudará.

Se despidió con la mano.

Los iris cafés no se despegaron del emblema blanco en su espalda.

* * *

Shikamaru pasó cuatro horas despierto después de llegar a su casa.

Ocupó sus dedos hasta que los trazos quedaron memorizados en sus tendones.

Una vez que las líneas fueron tan suaves como se exigió, se detuvo.

Decenas de hojas estaban adornadas con tinta negra (no era tan estúpido como para malgastar el barniz). Si se alinearan en orden cronológico, sería apreciable el progreso de su técnica.

No es que el Nara no fuera habilidoso con las manos, simplemente nunca hallaba la disposición de afinar más allá de lo requerido su destreza.

Volverse tan avezado con su _Kagemane_ había succionado todo el esfuerzo extra que requerían esas actividades adicionales.

Dejó caer el cuerpo en el suelo de madera.

Sus piernas hormigueaban dolorosamente, su cerebro traicionándolo con una asociación completamente fuera de lugar:

El cosquilleo del ninjutsu médico era mucho más agradable.

* * *

Dos meses más pasaron antes de poder hacer uso de esa habilidad que se dedicó a pulir durante las noches.

Las visitas solían ser silenciosas, Shikamaru encontraba más fácil comunicarle con sus actos que con palabras.

La verdad es que también se halló un tanto cobarde para hablarle. Inseguro, incluso, descartando cientos de frases en su mente por pensarlas inadecuadas, forzadas.

Resultaba sumamente desagradable porque no era natural sentirse así con _su mejor amiga._

Sus perezosos ojos se veían casi cerrados con su concentración, los párpados bajos al fijar las pupilas.

Estas tareas de psicomotricidad fina por lo menos le regalaban calma.

Las nuevas uñas de la kunoichi (Tsunade y Sakura habían insistido mucho en regenerarlas de inmediato) quedaron perfectamente cubiertas por el barniz azul.

—Se parece al de tus ojos, aunque el tuyo es más… — habló distraídamente, sin despegar la vista de su tarea.

Notó una ligera tensión en la mano de Ino bajo su palma.

— ¿Más qué? — le preguntó.

Se quedó paralizado lo que contó fueron doce segundos.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde el rescate.

No tuvo el coraje de levantar su mirada para encontrarse con los iris turquesa.

Reanudó su tarea.

—Más bonito — murmuró.

Un rastro de pánico vibró en su abdomen al notar que la mentalista apretaba un poco más los dedos contra los suyos.

Se mantuvo totalmente quieto.

La Yamanaka exhaló audiblemente, con pesadez. El Jōnin notó el minúsculo temblor además.

Inspiró profundo, previendo mil maneras para prepararse de… ¿qué?

Con cautela reanudó el movimiento de sus manos, sin despegar las pupilas del brillante color cerúleo. Dejó la brocha del barniz sobrepuesto en su bote, tomando entonces un pincel fino que había dejado listo a un lado.

La tinta negra resbaló sobre el azul, sus dedos aún más cuidadosos para que los trazos fueran una línea continua y sin trastabillos.

Dibujó primero la uña del dedo medio de la mano derecha.

El símbolo del clan Yamanaka contrastó bellamente sobre el fondo.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien a Shikamaru, su corazón martilleaba furioso dentro de sus costillas. Para su alivio sus dedos no se vieron afectados; parecían sólido acero.

En el dedo anular detalló su propio símbolo de clan, el de los protectores del bosque, el de los manipuladores de sombras.

Se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando su respiración, inspiró con lentitud para que ella no lo notara.

En el dedo meñique simbolizó a los Akimichi, completando el ciclo, la tercia.

La gota de sudor llegó a su mandíbula, recorriéndola hasta caer por el mentón.

Lentamente, levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de su amiga.

Frustración, tristeza, enojo.

Pero también compasión, apreciación, gratitud.

Cariño.

Creyó sentir otra gota resbalando por su mejilla.

No se dio cuenta que era una lágrima hasta que Ino se la limpió con el pulgar.

* * *

Shikamaru entró a la floristería, hoy debía regar las orquídeas y las suculentas.

También asolear las plantas que lo necesitaban.

Enterró la dorada llave en su bolsillo, caminando hasta detrás del mostrador. Tomó la pequeña regadera y abrió el grifo para llenarla.

Se inclinó sobre la tarja, ensimismado con el ruido del agua.

Su mente divagó al estatus de la misión de su amiga, Kakashi fue lo suficientemente decente para por lo menos decirle que la información de Ino desembocó en el arresto de nueve personas, y la liberación de otras trescientas veintidós destinadas a trata de personas, o tráfico de órganos si se encontraban sanos después de los inhumanos traslados.

Si aspiraba a obtener más detalles, podría pudrirse esperando por ellos.

Pensó entonces en el rescate, en la curiosa dinámica que tenían Naruto y Sakura. Por su propia integridad personal, _jamás_ cometería el error de escogerlos de nuevo… Aunque algo en su valentía rayana en la estupidez hizo de la misión un tanto _emocionante._

Una característica que el Nara no solía buscar por su propio pie.

Para eso tenía a Ino, para arrastrarlo a fuerza.

Aunque la persuasión de Ino era muy diferente a la de Sakura.

Ella probablemente lo haría en el sentido literal de la palabra.

De alguna manera, la idea no fue taaan desagradable…

No supo cuánto tiempo sus oídos trataron de advertirle que el agua se desbordaba del recipiente.

' _Me lleva la…'_

* * *

—Shika.

Levantó los ojos del tablero de madera, encontrándose con el color turquesa.

La Yamanaka lo miró de una manera extraña.

Una mirada que siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Apretó los dientes.

—Estás distraído — los iris sin pupilas lo abandonaron, ojeando las pequeñas piezas de shōgi.

El Nara frunció el ceño, su intelecto poco le ayudó para dilucidar el significado.

Antes de que siquiera pensara en formular su pregunta, la delicada mano de su amiga movió una de las fichas.

Clavó los iris cafés en el tablero.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo desequilibrado que estaba su juego.

—Tch — se frotó la nuca, cerrando los ojos.

Ino le tocó el hombro, indicándole después el espacio entre sus rodillas.

Se movió con pesadez, aunque la circulación le vino bien para aliviar la rigidez de su cuello y hombros. Le dio la espalda a la mentalista, acomodándose en una sosa posición de loto.

La Yamanaka acercó las manos, deteniéndose dos segundos para advertirle que iba a tocarlo. A pesar de la precaución, el vello de la nuca se erizó cuando los dedos llegaron al negro cabello.

Le deshizo la coleta, la súbita pérdida de tirantez lo hizo sentir extrañamente vulnerable.

Como si sus ideas se dispersaran ahora que su cabellera no estaba sujeta.

Las uñas rascaron con cuidado sobre su cuero cabelludo, dispersando las hebras para facilitar su manipulación.

Shikamaru sintió un regusto raro en la boca al pensar que esas mismas uñas no coincidían ahora con la edad de su portadora.

Los suaves tironeos y manipulaciones en su cabeza dejaron de ser tan incómodos con los minutos, convirtiéndose en algo más tolerable, casi tentando el límite de volverse agradables.

La cosa era que para los shinobis como él, les era _bastante_ difícil el relajarse por completo cuando las manos de alguien bailaban tan cerca del cuello de uno.

Por lo menos aquello le ofreció distracción suficiente para dejar de pensar en la reunión del consejo de su clan esta noche, o de la asignación que tendría en Kumo en dos semanas.

Cerró los ojos, visualizando tras los párpados las figuras que Ino probablemente estaba tejiendo con sus dedos.

La imagen fue demasiado similar a lo que él hacía con su _Kageshibari._

Sonrió, inusualmente tranquilo.

* * *

— ¿Shikamaru? — la voz del Jinchūriki vino desde su derecha.

El estratega fingió no escucharlo.

Estúpido pensar que Naruto no insistiría.

—Eh, Shikamaru, espera — los apresurados pasos lo hicieron exhalar con fastidio.

— _Yā_ — saludó, encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, _dattebayo_? — el shinobi enarcó una ceja, acercándose más de lo que se consideraría educado para observar mejor.

—No es nada — ladeó la cabeza, poniendo unos centímetros más de distancia, no pudo evitar que la irritación permeara en su voz.

Naruto lo miró tres segundos, entonces sonrió abiertamente, como si estuviera mofándose con una broma privada, entrecerró los párpados, sus azules iris brillando con picardía.

—Oh, ¿entonces fue Sakura-chan? — meneó las cejas.

Shikamaru sintió que su usual apatía era agitada a la fuerza con su incredulidad, reflejándose en su detener abrupto.

— ¿Qué estás…? — para su mayor incomodidad, su cuerpo se reveló enrojeciendo la parte trasera de su cuello.

' _Mendokusai'_ aunque la entonación mental de la palabra fue más el de una grosería.

—Fue Ino — gruñó. Reanudó su andar, pisando con más fuerza de la debida.

El Jinchūriki sonrió aún más al ver el rubor que se rehusaba a desaparecer de su nuca.

Para su alivio, no presionó más, limitándose a caminar a su lado.

¿Por qué no se iba?

—Sabes, hoy sale del hospital a las nueve — no lo miró, manteniendo los iris zafiro al frente, pero el estratega notó la cálida y discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño.

— _Jā_ — se despidió, palmeándole el hombro con firmeza antes de desaparecer.

¿Para qué necesitaba saber eso?

* * *

Entendió muy tarde que su cerebro, normalmente su mejor aliado, resultó también ser su peor enemigo.

De alguna manera, parecía que uno de sus hemisferios se encargó de sumergirlo en un estado semi-inconsciente de sí mismo para no notar que ya se encontraba parado frente a las puertas de cristal.

¿Cómo llegó ahí? Jamás lo sabría.

Ni siquiera tuvo la energía para alarmarse, era demasiado gasto como para hacerlo.

Lo que no era agradable era el sudor que estaba comenzando a formarse entre sus omóplatos.

Tendría que revisar si no tenía alguna glándula sudorípara defectuosa.

Eso implicaría estar frente a un médico, sentado en una camilla, aspirando el denso olor a estéril.

Desnudo, probablemente. El Nara jamás entendería esa fijación por pedir que te quitaras la ropa cuando entrabas a algún consultorio.

' _Esta sí debe ser cosa de médicos'_

Además, existía una muy alta probabilidad de que cierta persona fuera la que lo examinara.

— ¿Shikamaru?

' _Hablando del diablo'_

—Hey — saludó, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos.

Así no se sentían tan frías, por lo menos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — hubo un leve enarcar de las cejas rosas, las pupilas viajaron hacia su cabello para volver a bajar en menos de un segundo.

La franqueza de la pregunta podría haber resultado en un tinte incluso recriminatorio, y el Nara percibió un dejo de abatimiento al escucharlo… entonces levantó la vista y notó que la médica se veía _exhausta._

No entendió la causa del alivio que lo recorrió al deducir que la brusquedad de su voz era movida por su cansancio y no por su presencia.

—Estaba cerca — se limitó a contestarle.

Encontró un tanto extraño que a pesar del notorio desgaste (físico, mental, o ambos) de la kunoichi, el color de sus iris siguiera viéndose tan intenso, tan expresivo.

Esto claramente recalcado porque Shikamaru pudo leer que la mujer no confiaba para nada en su respuesta; se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza, incluso un mínimo fruncir de su ceño.

— ¿Noche difícil? — no era estratega por nada.

Pareció funcionar.

—Sí, acabo de finalizar una intervención. Fue neurocirugía — le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole el camino.

Las pisadas produjeron un sonido repetitivo, relajando un tanto más al Nara.

— ¿Qué tuviste qué hacer? — enterró la mano en el bolsillo, sacando su cigarrera.

La médica se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotándose para destensar su cuello.

—Atender una contusión severa por un accidente de trabajo en una obra de construcción, fue necesaria la operación porque las venas estaban demasiado inflamadas. Hasta ahí es algo más o menos regular, pero entonces descubrimos que se estaba formando un coágulo en uno de los vasos y tuve que disolverlo para prevenir una isquemia — el tono fue cambiando a uno más clínico, profesional.

El Nara enarcó una ceja con la última palabra.

—Una obstrucción del riego sanguíneo — contestó a la silente interrogante, sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

A Shikamaru le dio la impresión de que la negativa era más para sí misma.

Algo debe haberse reflejado en su expresión porque los iris esmeralda lo evaluaron dos segundos de más cuando volteó a verlo.

—Disculpa, paso tanto tiempo hablando con tecnicismos que no me doy cuenta si hablo con alguien que no sea personal de hospital — levantó el rostro al cielo, estirando las cervicales.

—A veces me sucede, pero con lenguaje administrativo y político — el cigarrillo jugó entre sus labios con las palabras —. Aunque tú sí conoces de eso, tenemos tus propuestas y reportes todas las semanas entre las pilas del escritorio — sonrió, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

La médica resopló con un tinte de humor en respuesta.

Anduvieron varios minutos en silencio, uno bastante agradable, advirtió el manipulador de sombras.

— ¿Y cómo terminó? — su voz un tanto amortiguada por sostener el filtro entre los labios.

—Bien, por supuesto — la velocidad de la respuesta exudó seguridad —. Es solo que trabajar el sistema vascular es bastante… tedioso, por decir lo menos. Requiere mucha paciencia y tiempo.

Dos aspectos también ausentes en su manera de hacer misiones, al igual que Naruto.

' _Sería pésima jugando shōgi'_

Una calidez de origen desconocido le subió por la boca del estómago al pensarlo.

— ¿Qué progresos has hecho? — hubo más seriedad en la voz de Sakura.

El hombre entendió de inmediato, el cosquilleo en su esófago se desvaneció.

—Hoy me dejó sentarme entre sus rodillas — la brasa iluminó su rostro con una luz anaranjada, expulsó el humo por las fosas nasales —. Hizo esto — le indicó con un ademán su cabellera.

Su acompañante observó algunos momentos el intrincado trenzado de cabello, perfectamente sujeto y simétrico para terminar en una coleta media. Ino tendía a ser obsesiva con ciertas cosas, peinar el cabello era una de ellas. La médica sonrió con calidez, un brillo gentil en sus ojos.

' _De verdad que son expresivos'_ pensó el shinobi al advertirlo.

La luz de las farolas hizo que las sombras de sus siluetas se uniera en un punto, el murmullo de la presencia de Sakura entró en contacto con la suya, notando la lenta percusión de su chakra.

Las yemas de los dedos le hormiguearon. Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Sabes, aunque quizás nunca te lo diga, está agradecida — la kunoichi no lo miró —. Parte de su recuperación han sido tus visitas, Shizune y yo estimábamos tres meses más antes de retirarle la medicación.

—Ya veo — el estratega mantuvo su expresión neutral, dentro de su abdomen un fuerte nudo —. Gracias por decírmelo.

La médica asintió con un "um" en la garganta, cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre vio por el rabillo la manera en la que los músculos estiraban la expuesta piel de sus bíceps. Hizo una rápida comparación con su propio físico; el Nara no era un hombre de combate, sus mejores armas eran su intelecto y su _Kageshibari._ La mujer a su lado, en cambio, dependía severamente de su fuerza física, sus armas eran sus fibras musculares, y la hoja de chakra que la había visto usar en ocasiones muy contadas.

Aunque su preferencia por usar sus puños en vez del bisturí azul había sido bastante obvia en esta última misión.

Tampoco es que Shikamaru demeritara su inteligencia, Sakura podía usar su intelecto igual de certero que sus nudillos y espinillas, algo que tuvo más oportunidad de ver cuando se convirtió en directora del Hospital y del Ala Psiquiátrica Infantil.

Un minúsculo escalofrío hizo amago de cimbrar sus lumbares.

Notó que la médica aminoraba el paso, ajustando su propio andar hasta que se detuvieron frente a una intersección de calles residenciales.

—De verdad considera dejar ese hábito —enarcó una rosa ceja, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la médica estiró un brazo hacia él, su movimiento rápido y preciso; tomó el cigarrillo de su boca sin darle oportunidad de reacción.

La usual pereza fue agitada con un asomo de nerviosa emoción. Sus iris cafés siguieron la brasa. Sakura se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, dándole una calada al tabaco.

Frunció el ceño en disgusto, negando con la cabeza en énfasis. Exhaló, tosiendo un poco al expulsar lo último del humo.

—No sé cómo lo disfrutas — carraspeó, ofreciéndole de vuelta el cigarro.

El Nara lo tomó, el breve contacto de sus pieles pareció darle una descarga eléctrica.

' _Oh'_ fue todo lo que alcanzó a pensar.

—Hagamos un sparring — la médica se alejó dos pasos —. Cuando regreses de Kumogakure — miró por encima de su hombro.

Shikamaru sintió sus párpados abrirse más de lo normal, quizás su rostro no se veía tan apático con ello.

—Prometo no golpearte tan duro — el humor impreso en su voz.

El hombre notó el relámpago de aquel brillo peligroso en el color esmeralda.

Fue como un augurio de huesos rotos, y aun así…

—Tch, _mendokusai_ — la palabra sonó inusualmente parecida a una afirmación.

Le resopló en respuesta con un dejo de, ¿satisfacción? ¿Sorna?

Era difícil concentrarse si el pulso martilleaba tan ruidoso en sus oídos.

Se llevó el cigarrillo de nuevo a los labios.

Sabía a bálsamo labial de miel.

* * *

— ¿Entendieron el plan? — murmuró a los dos ANBU.

Las máscaras le regresaron un asentimiento.

Ni siquiera sus respiraciones eran audibles.

Los agentes de Operaciones Especiales solían ser así. Por supuesto que Shikamaru, consejero del Rokudaime, sabía quiénes eran sólo por las figuras de animales y el patrón de pintura, sin embargo, los protocolos de seguridad eran bastante específicos.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron sin hacer ruido; igual que todo lo que hacían (siempre y cuando no pelearan, y aun así los enfrentamientos eran inusualmente silenciosos).

Los iris cafés del consejero siguieron todo el desplazamiento de su objetivo, un hombre de mediana edad que tenía en su poder una serie de documentos clasificados.

El Raikage le debería demasiado a Kakashi después de esto.

Kumo acudía a Konoha siempre que se requerían especialistas en inteligencia, así como Konoha acudía a Kumo si debían llevar a cabo un asalto a escalas de destrucción mayor.

La paz entre naciones era una cosa bastante peculiar.

En el instante en que el hombre se acercó suficiente a una sombra, Shikamaru evocó su _Kage–Kubishibari,_ fijando primero las manos para prevenir que el hombre se tragara alguna pastilla de veneno o se clavara un cuchillo en el corazón.

Su instinto de estratega le gritó que también le trabara la mandíbula con sus sombras, así que las negras manos comprimieron duro las mejillas, al punto de casi dislocar la quijada.

Una esfera color azul cayó secamente en el suelo.

Los labios del Nara se estiraron en una sonrisa autocomplaciente.

Sus agentes llegaron en un parpadeo (o más rápido), palpando el cuerpo del hombre. Sacaron de entre los pliegues de la túnica un pergamino grueso y desgastado, suficientemente cuidadosos para notar el hilo trampa que activaría un sello explosivo, la máscara de cuervo lo cortó con un kunai.

Las pupilas del Jōnin advirtieron la señal de uno.

¿Disponer del objetivo o dejarlo libre?

Ninguno de los tres era usuario genjutsu.

—Tch — presionó los labios en una fina línea.

' _Nada personal'_ movió los dedos.

Para su suerte, no escuchó cuando la wakizashi rebanó el cuello.

Se distrajo de la imagen de la sangre pensando en cómo habría sido la misión junto al _Dai-nana-han._

' _Ruidosa, caótica, nada eficiente'_ fue la respuesta inmediata.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa (resignada, más amplia de lo normal) se abrió paso en su rostro.

' _Más… entretenida'_

* * *

La pierna le dolía horrores.

Recibir un impacto seco con un Bō de metal escaló rápidamente en su lista de cosas indeseables.

Su cerebro decidió que justo en ese momento debía empezar sus comparaciones, murmurando en el fondo de su mente si una cortada con un kunai era preferible, o las esquirlas de una explosión.

' _Si Sakura llega a patearme…'_

No, no necesitaba pensar en eso ahora.

Siete senbon zumbaron cerca de su flanco derecho.

Un olor extraño, como a carne a punto de descomponerse, llegó a sus fosas nasales.

' _Veneno'_ una descarga mayor de adrenalina se inyectó en su sangre, afilando su mente aún más.

Fintó a un asesino, corriendo lateralmente hacia el bosque con el amago de huir. La esbelta figura lo siguió.

' _Cometiste un error'._

Shikamaru aminoró la velocidad para que su contrincante se confiara, y cuando miró por encima de su hombro notó la arrogante sonrisa de un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa.

El Nara se detuvo, fingiendo una expresión de terror al voltear hacia el enemigo.

Lo detuvo en seco, un sonido ahogado de tensión abrupta emergió en reacción del cambio de inercia. El estratega sólo sintió un leve tirón en su chakra.

Así era con él, compensaba su falta de vigor físico con sus sombras, las cuales (sin presumir) podían jalar con _bastante_ fuerza.

La aburrida expresión de su rostro regresó, y una vez que el peligro dejó de existir, sus hombros se dejaron caer en su usual postura encorvada. Se acercó al hombre, quien aún no salía de su estupefacción.

—Espero que te hayan pagado muy bien por hacer esto — se metió un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Notó en su jutsu un suave jalón al mismo tiempo que escuchó un raro sonido en labios del hombre.

Un sutil ajuste de chakra para permitirle hablar.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad, puedo darte la mit-

Shikamaru lo miró con expresión de curiosa reprobación.

— ¡Todo! ¡Te lo daré todo! — un hilillo de saliva resbaló por la comisura derecha.

Con los labios hizo jugar el cigarrillo, simulando ponderar las palabras del hombre, incluso cerró los ojos, emitiendo un "hmmm" contra el paladar.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose del enemigo, levantó una mano.

Los dos ANBU aparecieron a los lados del hombre, metiéndole una mordaza en la boca.

—Considéralo venganza por el golpe que me diste — bostezó.

Ni siquiera pudo quejarse al ser llevado por los agentes.

La pierna le punzó.

' _Qué fastidio'_

* * *

Tuvo que aguantarse el dolor dos horas una vez que llegó a Konoha.

No tenía _nada que ver_ con esperar a que terminara el turno de cierta persona.

Ninguna relación, corroboró.

Tampoco tenía _nada que ver_ eso con comprobar con sus sombras antes de ingresar.

Era una mera inspección en busca de enemigos, ninguna precaución era suficiente aun en épocas de paz, ¿verdad? El que se diera cuenta que _alguien_ no estaba ahí fue una consecuencia _indirecta_.

Entró cojeando, mordiendo con fuerza el filtro del cigarro. Luego recordó que en aquél lugar no se podía fumar, así que cojeó de regreso al bote de basura afuera, mascullando entre dientes y colilla.

Una enfermera lo hizo llenar un formulario, y tuvo que tragarse la serie de insultos que hacían eco con cada pulsación de su muslo mientras escribía descuidadamente en el papel.

Lo dirigieron a un consultorio, pidiéndole (obviamente, morbosos doctores) que se quitara la ropa y se pusiera la bata que estaba colgada en el baño.

Se retiró el pantalón, y su nudillo del pulgar derecho rozó la inflamada piel.

—Hijo de… — resopló por la nariz.

El fresco aire que entraba por la ventana también lo hizo por aquellas aberturas (innecesarias si le preguntaran a él) de su bata, unas que rebelaban ciertas partes de su anatomía que prefería mantener para sí mismo, gracias.

Siempre había sido un martirio ir a los baños termales.

Sus iris cafés inspeccionaron el enorme hematoma que cubría sus cuádriceps, un derrame de color púrpura y un color que se parecía demasiado a una mermelada guardada en su alacena.

¿Qué sabor era?

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que su cerebro decía: _'moras'_

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ya estaban estirando la bata para tratar de cubrirse más.

— ¿Shika? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ino enarcó una ceja, sus iris sin pupilas viajando por la piel expuesta en busca de heridas —. ¿Te fue mal en Kumo?

—Si sigues jalando la tela, vas a romperla — el tono de Sakura categórico.

El Nara juró que su cuello combustionaría en llamas.

—Saben qué, no es nada — se bajó de la camilla…

' _Mala estrategia_ ' alcanzó a pensar antes de que su pierna cediera con el peso.

Una mano lo detuvo con facilidad, como si no pesara nada. La textura de su palma estaba más inclinada a la aspereza que a la suavidad.

La saliva se rehúso a bajar por su garganta.

—No creí que fueras del tipo negligente — la voz de la médica con un tinte curioso.

—Uy, ni siquiera te imaginas — Ino frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos —. Cuando éramos genins, Asuma-sensei y Chōji tenían que sostenerlo para que yo pudiera inyectarle un antídoto o limpiarle las heridas — resopló con más fastidio que humor.

— ¿De verdad? — lo miró a los ojos, enarcando una ceja.

El hombre desvió la mirada.

—Ino, ¿es necesario que digas eso? — imprimió su disgusto en el tono.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, parte del contrato es avergonzarte a la más mínima provocación — sonrió con malicia.

El Nara tronó la lengua.

—Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? — la Haruno bajó la vista hasta el muslo lastimado.

La última tonalidad de rosa apenas asomaba por la estirada tela.

—Frentona, a estas alturas ya sabes hasta la cantidad de leucocitos que tiene en la sangre — la Yamanaka recargó la cadera en la camilla, a la izquierda de su amigo, sus brazos aún cruzados.

Shikamaru fue entonces consciente del rumor suave que cosquilleaba en su hombro, ahí de donde Sakura lo tenía agarrado.

—Ino — gruñó, frunciéndole el ceño.

—Ay, vamos, es Shika. No es que vaya por ahí gritándole tus secretos a todos — gesticuló con una mano.

— ¿Cómo te lo hicieron? — ignoró a su amiga, volviendo a fijar los iris viridián en los cafés.

—Con un Bō de metal — apretó los labios, ahí estaba de nuevo la gota de sudor entre sus omóplatos.

' _¿De verdad necesito que me revisen esa glándula?'_

Ambas mujeres respondieron aspirando aire entre los dientes con un "sss".

—Esos duelen — reconoció la médica —. Alguna vez Lee me dio con uno en un entrenamiento. No le rompí el brazo porque se disculpó como… veintitrés veces — negó con la cabeza, arrugando la nariz.

Desplazó las manos hacia el lindero de la bata. Shikamaru se removió incómodo.; por el rabillo del ojo advirtió un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Ino.

—Creo que le está dando fiebre — el tono de su amiga totalmente serio, profesional, le colocó la palma en la frente.

El Nara abrió los ojos con alarma, volteando a ver a la rubia; su expresión de preocupación podría engañar a cualquiera, pero él sabía reconocer perfectamente el brillo de perversa diversión en el color turquesa.

—A decir verdad, sí hay un enrojecimiento en el hélix de sus orejas, y un poco de sudor en la frente — se inclinó para observar mejor, su tono más clínico, su mirada más calculadora.

—Mald-

El toque en la puerta interrumpió su insulto.

—Adelante — el tono de Sakura firme, se enderezó y volteó para caminar hacia la puerta.

Un escalofrío le escaló por la columna al Nara; su amiga lo sintió contra la mano.

' _Estúpida voz de Tsunade'_ se quejó mentalmente.

Entonces notó el intenso e indescifrable escrutinio de la mentalista. La miró, enarcando las cejas con desconcierto, ella entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de leer algo en el rostro del shinobi.

—Ino — llamó la pelirosa, la Yamanaka se acercó —. Necesitan ayuda con una sutura grande. ¿Puedes encargarte tú? — su voz fue inusualmente tersa.

A Shikamaru le dio la impresión de que tardó muchos segundos en contestar.

—Sí, yo lo hago — dio un paso, entonces volteó por encima del hombro para verlo —. Nos vemos, Shika.

El usuario de sombras levantó una mano a modo de despedida, en cuanto su amiga le dio la espalda frunció el ceño, tratando de dilucidar ese extraño brillo suspicaz que notó.

La aprendiz de Tsunade cerró la puerta, regresando al lado del shinobi, acercó un banco metálico para sentarse cerca de la lastimada pierna.

—Cuando estamos solos, no me habla así — murmuró, rascándose la nuca.

—Aun le cuesta un poco de trabajo verte si solo son ustedes — Sakura levantó la tela de la bata.

Estaba tan abstraído que no se dio cuenta.

—Pero ha mejorado mucho más rápido de lo que hablé con Tsunade-sama, Ino tiene unos mecanismos de defensa mentales que ni siquiera Ibiki-san posee — el brillo jade emergió de sus manos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Shikamaru siseó al sentir el chakra fluir por su inflamado músculo.

—Le he pedido que venga conmigo para ayudar en su recuperación — desplazó las manos unos centímetros más abajo.

Shikamaru apretó el borde de la cama con la pulsación.

—El hospital es un ambiente familiar, y el trabajo muchas veces es rutinario o mecánico, mantiene la mente ocupada — su voz un tanto distraída, entrecerró los ojos, sus pupilas fijas en el hematoma.

Desde su posición, el Jōnin podía ver su rosa coronilla, la despejada frente, el Byakugō no In, el puente de la nariz y el suave juego de sus labios al concentrarse.

También notó la minúscula interrupción del vello en la ceja derecha, la blanca línea de la cicatriz que se hizo en la misión.

Se llevó los dedos a su propia marca en el ojo y la ceja.

' _Se te ve bien'_ recordó, un minúsculo rubor subió a sus mejillas. Carraspeó.

—Por poco te fractura el fémur, tienes un desgarre moderado en el músculo vasto lateral, hay daños en el tracto iliotibial a esta altura — le indicó con el dedo derecho, la mano izquierda aun emitiendo su chakra —. También el recto femoral recibió gran parte de la fuerza, pero no se desgarró tanto. La transferencia te llegó hasta el sartorio y el aduct- — levantó la vista.

Shikamaru estaba seguro que su gesto era neutral, algo que instintivamente hacía si alguien le hablaba de un tema extraño o desconocido.

Se dio cuenta que falló miserablemente cuando la médica sonrió abiertamente, y eso lo perturbó un tanto; su expresión rara vez lo delataba.

—Bueno, considerando que decirte que te dieron un muy buen chingadazo es redundante, te diré las alternativas que tienes — enderezó la espalda, su mano izquierda a centímetros de su muslo con su ninjutsu médico —. Puedo darte antiinflamatorios y unos analgésicos que te van a hacer hablar algo que _no_ es español, o puedes venir dos veces al día durante una semana para hacerte rehabilitación con chakra.

La médica lo miró dos segundos, y al tercero Shikamaru notó un ligero enarcar de su ceja derecha, ahí donde estaba la cicatriz.

Le pareció ver algo más debajo del interés profesional, como si hubiera un rastro de expectativa bajo su espera.

El sudor resbaló frío, muy frío por su espalda, contrastando con el calor sofocante en su nuca.

' _Quizás sí tengo fiebre'_

Tragó saliva.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de con quién te vas a meter? — Ino le preguntó, sentada en posición de loto.

Shikamaru estaba tan contento porque le permitiera trenzarle de nuevo el cabello que tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Qué? — sus manos disminuyeron su ritmo.

Ino exhaló, un sonido inequívoco de frustración, o fastidio, o ambos.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que eres consejero del Hokage — resopló, aunque su amigo advirtió más su mofa en el sacudir de los níveos hombros.

—Recuerda que tengo tu cabello entre mis ded- — se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

El pánico le apretó el abdomen como una garra.

' _Estúpido, estúpido'_

La Yamanaka soltó un "hmph", que era a la vez resignación, pesado humor, cáustica burla, y un dejo de… ¿melancolía?

Un sonido demasiado cargado de significado para ser descifrado.

—Tuve suficiente con tu… imagen, rapándome la cabeza — el Nara se tensó —. Una vez de terribles elecciones de peinados es suficiente, gracias.

La relajación abrupta hizo que las hebras platinadas resbalaran entre sus dedos, deshaciendo el progreso que llevaba.

No estuvo seguro de qué lo motivo, él jamás solía hacer caso a sus impulsos.

Aunque últimamente, cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga, cedía con una facilidad inusitada.

La abrazó, y la contradicción que era sentir un alivio así de agitado opacó por completo el dolor del codazo instintivo que la kunoicihi le dio al acercarse con tanta brusquedad desde atrás.

Seis respiraciones más tarde, le colocó una suave mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo, dándole un reconfortante apretón.

Los símbolos de los tres clanes ahora resaltaban contra un fondo color magenta.

* * *

—Hablo en serio, Shika — Ino tanteó la blanca flor que adornaba la unión de las trenzas de su cabello, justo donde se unen el hueso parietal y occipital.

—No sé a qué te refieres — el hombre movió el cigarrillo sin encender entre los labios, acostado sobre el pasto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

La mentalista estaba cruzada de piernas, a centímetros de su coronilla.

El cielo, la nube en forma de… ¿rama de árbol? ¿Un dedo torcido? Fueron cubiertos por el rostro de la Yamanaka.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente a _quién_ me refiero — marcó el énfasis con mucha intención.

El hombre cerró los ojos, inhalando vasto para llenarse de aire los pulmones.

— ¿Por qué me molestas con eso? — una pequeña arruga se formó en su entrecejo.

Su amiga no respondió, y eso lo hizo abrir un párpado.

Ino estaba cruzada de brazos, visiblemente enfurruñada.

—Porque soy tu amiga, y quiero estar segura de que _estás seguro_ — enarcó una rubia ceja.

— ¿Seguro de qué? — movió la mandíbula, dejándola en protusión para que el cigarro apuntara directo a Ino.

Se lo tiró de la boca con un rápido papirotazo del dedo medio.

—Que estás consciente de que puedes acabar con algunos huesos rotos si eres así de molesto como lo eres conmigo, y con todos a decir verdad — el turquesa lo miró fijamente.

Algo en la seriedad de sus iris hizo que la habitual pereza del Nara se redujera un poco.

—No sé por qué me estás diciendo esto — volvió a cerrar el párpado.

Su frase fue un tanto contradicha por el repentino y tenue acelerar de su pulso.

También la acumulación de saliva bajo su lengua, notó.

—Bueno, estaré encantada de adornar tu féretro — volvió a enderezarse, exhalando con resignación dramática —. Chōji estará devastado.

—Tch — una sonrisa tentó su comisura izquierda.

La brisa movió las copas de los enormes árboles, alterando las figuras de sus sombras. Shikamaru pudo apreciar su relajante sonido tanto en sus oídos como en el vacío negro bajo su cuerpo, percibiendo al mismo tiempo la presencia de su mejor amiga.

Se alegraba de que ese rastro a naturaleza muerta ya no contaminara su marca.

— ¿Cuándo tienes rehabilitación? — preguntó después de unos minutos.

— ¿Quién…? — abrió los ojos, solo para mirar el mentón y la punta de la nariz desde su perspectiva; la kunoichi miraba al cielo.

Estaba hablando con la líder de Análisis de Interrogación y Tortura, quién además era la mejor amiga de su médica asignada ( _asignada_ , no escogida), preguntar era un tanto ingenuo de su parte.

Que por cierto…

— ¿Cuándo reanudas labores en I&T? — su tono más serio.

No lo miró, pero el Nara sí observó cómo su garganta se movió al tragar saliva, sus hombros subiendo y bajando con un pesado suspiro.

—Tengo que estar en evaluación cuatro meses — bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la del Jōnin —. Jamás pensé que tendría que repetir las pruebas que hice para que me aceptaran como directora — se rascó una ceja con el pulgar derecho —. Ibiki-sama puede ser bastante… convincente si trata de hacerte creer que _no_ quieres estar ahí.

Shikamaru apretó los labios.

El silencio fue más denso que los anteriores, y al Nara no le gustó la inquietud que estaba comenzando a agitarse en las sombras.

' _Ah, mendokusai'_

— ¿Golpea muy duro?

La repentina pregunta hizo a Ino mirarlo como si hubiera hablado en un idioma alienígena. El hombre pudo apreciar la transición del desconcierto al entendimiento en el color turquesa.

Sonrió radiante, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

' _Sí, esa es la Ino que-'_

—No tienes idea, Shika.

' _Debería hacerle caso a mi instinto de autoconservación'_

* * *

Lo cual, por supuesto, no hizo.

Tal vez se trataba de alguna cosa de la que se contagió conviviendo con el _Dai-nana-han_ tantas horas _._

Qué contradicción tan grande era acercarse a una de las dos zonas zero.

Para ser la portadora de tan terrible enfermedad, olía particularmente bien, algo que a Shikamaru le reafirmó que aquellas especies en la naturaleza que resultaban más atractivas eran también las más mortales.

Una roca del tamaño de la cabeza de Chōji se acercó con velocidad irrefrenable.

La esquivó a duras penas echando el cuerpo hacia su derecha, arrojando tres kunais en dirección al intenso rojo.

' _Mala elección de color si pretendes no ser un objetivo'_

Resopló con resignada burla cuando Sakura aceleró hacia él, desviando el acero con un kunai.

' _El naranja tampoco es buena decisión'_

Precaución, sigilo y eficiencia de energía eran términos que no cabían en los dos integrantes del equipo siete.

Movilizó su chakra, asegurándose de hacerlo justo en el momento en que la suela de la Jōnin se separaba del suelo, atinando el breve instante en que ambos pies estaban en el aire; era imposible corregir una trayectoria así.

Fijó la sombra a la de la kunoichi, teniendo la previsión de utilizar suficiente fuerza en la constricción.

Nada de tentar suerte si podía terminar en el hospital de nuevo.

Aunque eso inevitablemente lo haría también terminar bajo el cuidado de-

Un jalón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y fijó las pupilas en la silueta de la pelirosa.

La congeló en una postura de ataque, su torso un poco inclinado hacia adelante, similar a cuando estaba a punto de arremeter, los brazos flexionados en posición al igual que las piernas.

El sudor le resbaló al Nara por la sien, su respiración un tanto agitada con el esfuerzo, una sonrisa algo cansada pero autocomplaciente en sus labios.

—Te descuidaste — se enderezó, soltando el sello de sus manos, enterró la derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Le contestó con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes de la pierna? — sus respiraciones movían rítmicamente los níveos hombros.

Los cuáles estaban más delineados que los suyos.

No estuvo seguro de por qué eso provocó un cosquilleo, demasiados centímetros bajo su ombligo para ser normal.

Tronó la lengua en reacción, ganándose un brillo extrañado en el color esmeralda.

—Podemos estar así toda la tarde, lo cuál sería bastante molesto, o puedes rendirte para…

Una sonrisa demasiado descarada estiró los labios de la kunoichi.

Sólo le alcanzó para abrir los párpados en sorpresa cuando su instinto se disparó por la presencia atrás.

El mundo se volteó en ciento ochenta grados.

Sus pupilas fijaron las sucias rodillas, bajando (o subiendo, dependiendo de la perspectiva) hasta los dedos que asomaban en las sandalias shinobi.

Eran del mismo color que el barniz de uñas actual de Ino.

—Creo que el que se descuidó eres tú — la voz provino desde arriba (¿o abajo?).

Un hormigueo incómodo estaba generándose en su pierna; el agarre de hierro de Sakura lo tenía atenazado del tobillo izquierdo.

' _Por lo menos no fue la pierna mala'_ pensó, entonces: _'¿Fue adrede?'_

Tragó saliva.

—No soy tan fácil — sus nudillos y muñecas raspaban contra el pasto del suelo (él era más alto) con la oscilación.

Como Sakura había tomado la precaución de colocarse en una posición donde sus sombras no se tocaran, tuvo que recurrir a un clon.

Un gasto extra de chakra que valía la pena a cambio de la victoria.

El sonido del metal tintineó justo a la altura de la carótida derecha de la médica.

La sangre se le estaba acumulando en la cabeza, tendría que acabar antes de desorientarse o desmayarse, eso también generó una pulsación peculiar en la cicatriz que atravesaba su orbital.

—Si decidieras rebanarme, aún tendría tiempo de fracturarte los maléolos interno y externo, tal vez el astrágalo — hizo énfasis cerrando más los dedos —. Yo tardaría unos… siete, tal vez ocho segundos en detener mi hemorragia — Shikamaru no tuvo que verla para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Una pierna rota es mucho fastidio — reconoció, el hormigueo se estaba convirtiendo en algo más parecido a aguijonazos, y un pequeño mareo ya nublaba un poco su vigilia —. Está bien, tú ganas.

Tomó el burlón "hmph" como válida aceptación de su rendición.

Se dio cuenta que sus manos fueron bastante gentiles y cuidadosas al voltearlo de nuevo, ofreciéndole soporte mientras su cerebro volvía a ajustarse a la orientación. Un contraste inusualmente marcado, si le preguntaran.

Tampoco tan desagradable.

Shikamaru estaba sudando, pero no comprendió por qué esa estúpida gota entre sus escápulas se sentía diferente.

Ya había recuperado el equilibrio, y el sutil rumor de chakra que vibraba en las palmas de Sakura le indicaron que también había tomado la precaución de evaluarlo.

¿Por qué no lo soltaba entonces?

Peor aún.

¿Por qué _no quería_ que lo soltara?

Entonces se encontró con la mirada esmeralda, y ese brillo peligroso (el de la violencia, recordó) hizo que un poco más de adrenalina se inyectara en su sangre.

' _Estoy perdido'_

* * *

La cabeza del Rokudaime siempre le pareció mejor para observar los atardeceres de verano, así que ahí se encontraba, tumbado sobre la cálida roca.

' _Como reptil'_ sonrió.

Inhaló profundo, llenándose los pulmones.

Le dio la impresión que, desde que hacía aquellos atemorizantes sparrings cada semana (esto, si alguna asignación de Kakashi no se los impidiera), su capacidad pulmonar había aumentado notoriamente.

Esquivar puños que pulverizaban piedras probaba ser excelente motivación.

Curiosamente, un roce (porque si hubiera querido golpearlo _de verdad_ , probablemente lo habría decapitado) le abrió de nuevo en el mismo lugar que hacía ya tantos meses, cuando rescataron a Ino.

Y su lengua ociosa también recordó que debía tocar insistentemente el corte cada determinados segundos.

El sabor a sangre no era tan malo.

Exhaló cerrando los ojos, relajado con la fatiga muscular que parecía acallar un poco su mente.

Así no se concentraba demasiado en la junta que tendría con la Mizukage, o la supervisión de las obras de remodelación de la Academia, o la reparación del drenaje de la Torre del Hokage, o la revisión de la propuesta de presupuesto del Hospital.

No movió ni un dedo al detectar la familiar percusión de chakra, pero su corazón (traidor) subió su ritmo quince pulsaciones.

—Hey — saludó, por el sonido y el cambio de aire supo que se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

—Hey — la suave brisa les movió las ropas.

Un tenue olor a lilias, miel y antiséptico llegó a sus fosas nasales.

El Nara contó diecisiete respiraciones.

—Shika…

Ahora veinticinco pulsaciones por encima de lo normal.

— ¿Hmmm? — ¿necesitaba información acerca del presupuesto? —. Ya hablé con el Rokudaime acerca de tu propuesta.

' _Le dije a Kakashi que debía-'_

Un resoplido lo hizo abrir un párpado.

La médica estaba mirando al frente, la tonalidad naranja del atardecer arrancaba destellos de un color muy particular al viridián de sus ojos. Una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuarenta pulsaciones de más.

Tendría que revisarse esta taquicardia.

La mujer volteó entonces el rostro, fijando las pupilas con las suyas, esmeralda contra café.

Su sombra, alargada con la proyección de la luz, entró en contacto con la del Nara. La lejana pulsación de su presencia retumbó en su tenketsu, provocándole una inusitada calidez que a la vez parecía agitarlo, una sensación comparable al llamado a la batalla de un tambor de guerra.

Tragó saliva, y su cerebro decidió tomar control sobre sus músculos vocales y su mandíbula, porque:

—No me importaría que me rompieras unos huesos.

Sesenta (¿ochenta?) pulsaciones por encima.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, observándolo durante varios segundos, tiempo que el corazón de Shikamaru aprovechó muy eficientemente para seguir escalando su ritmo.

—Y a mí no me importaría ver las nubes contigo.

Le sonrió, y fue sólo entonces que entendió que aquel brillo intenso de sus ojos no sólo era violencia.

* * *

 **No sé en qué momento me metí en este ship, ni que ya lo tenía tan atravesado que hasta decidí hacer un Fic de ellos dos.**

 **Yo sé que dejé un poco fuera al Akimichi, pero siendo sincera la amistad de Shikamaru e Ino me agrada mucho más, son personajes bastante interesantes.**

 **Tómense unos minutos para decirme qué les pareció, sus reviews son lo que me motiva a seguir subiendo mis historias a FF.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
